


New Fic: "Leaving home ain't easy..."

by bev_crusher1971



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Deutsch | German, Foreign Language, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warum war es ihr nicht aufgefallen, dass Jim drei Zimmer für vier Leute reserviert hatte? Das 'Gehen' ist in dieser Geschichte in einem weiteren Sinn gemeint. Der Titel ist vom gleichnamigen Queen Song "Leaving home ain't easy" vom Album "Jazz" (1978).</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Fic: "Leaving home ain't easy..."

A/N: Inspiriert von diesem Bild:  
[](http://s19.photobucket.com/albums/b188/bev_crusher1971/?action=view&current=d17e.jpg)  


Sie wusste, dass sie dieses Bild nie vergessen würde.

Es nie vergessen *konnte*. Leise machte sie die Tür wieder zu. Sie fühlte sich wie betäubt. Wie in Trance schlich sie in ihr Zimmer zurück, schloss die Tür hinter sich, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen und rutschte langsam daran hinab bis sie mit einem dumpfen 'plumps' auf dem Boden landete.

Und auch wenn das sogar in ihrem eigenen Kopf furchtbar nach Klischee klang ... es hatte doch alles so viel versprechend angefangen. Ein Fall außerhalb von Las Vegas, der sich so in die Länge zog, dass sie sich eine Unterkunft für die Nacht suchen mussten. Gil, Greg, Nick und sie, Sarah. Gil hatte sie sogar extra in diesen Fall mit einbezogen. Ihre Anwesenheit war ihm wichtig gewesen und das hatte ihrem Ego *soo* gut getan.

"Du hast diese ganz besondere Art Dinge zu sehen, Sarah. Warrick kann deinen Fall übernehmen. Mit Catherine habe ich bereits gesprochen."

Sie ließ den Kopf zurück fallen, lachte hart und kurz und ihre Gedanken wanderten zwei Tage zurück ...

~*~

Sie strahlte vor Freude, als Gil sagte, dass er sie brauchte. War überzeugt, ihn endlich da zu haben, wo sie ihn haben wollte! Ihre gute Laune hielt solange an, bis sie den Tatort erreichten.

Der Fall war schlimm.

*Richtig* schlimm.

Eine ganze Familie, Mutter, Vater und drei Kinder – inklusive Hund und Katze, die ausgeweidet auf der Terrasse hingen – war ausgelöscht worden und bis jetzt wusste keiner von wem und warum.

Es erinnerte sie ein wenig an den Fall mit dem vermissten Kind, Cassie. Und sie sah, dass Nick dieser Fall an die Nieren ging. Sie wunderte sich, warum Gil Nick überhaupt auf diesen Fall angesetzt hatte. Doch dieser Gedanke verschwand schnell wieder. Die Arbeit rief und es gab wirklich reichlich zu tun.

Sie arbeiteten 36 Stunden ununterbrochen. Fingerabdrücke und Spuren sichern, Tatortskizzen, Zeugen befragen, Fotos vom Tatort machen und sofort in den Computer einscannen, um sie nach Vegas zu mailen.

Sie taumelten mehr schlafend als wach in ihre Zimmer in der kleinen Pension, in der Jim Brass in weiser Voraussicht drei Zimmer für sie reserviert hatte.

Im Nachhinein wunderte sie sich über ihre eigene Naivität. Warum war es ihr nicht aufgefallen, dass Jim drei Zimmer für vier Leute reserviert hatte? Hinterher war ihr die Antwort klar: Jim hatte gewusst, wer sich mit wem ein Zimmer teilen würde.

Sie legte sich hin, streckte sich aus, nachdem sie eine lange Dusche genommen hatte. Die Bilder waren noch immer in ihrem Kopf. Kein Motiv, kein Täter, keine Zeugen.

Nur die Leichen und das Blut ... so viel Blut. Sie schauderte ein wenig, drehte sich auf die Seite, schloss die Augen.

Blut hat einen leicht kupfernen Geruch. Verwesung riecht Ekel erregend süßlich. Beide Gerüche hatte sie noch immer in der Nase. Auch das altbewährte Minzöl direkt unter der Nase hatte nicht wirklich etwas bewirkt. Es hatte den Ansturm auf ihre Sinne ein wenig mindern, aber nicht ganz verhindern können.

Sie drehte sich mit einem Seufzer auf die andere Seite, starrte hinaus in die sternenklare Nacht, die so friedlich wirkte. Doch sie wusste, dass in diesem Moment fünf Leichen auf dem Weg in die Pathologie waren. Vielleicht schon angekommen waren. Vielleicht waren Doc Robbins und Dave in diesem Moment bereits damit beschäftigt, die Leichen zu untersuchen.

Die Kinder.

Es waren die Bilder der Kinder, die ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gingen. Während die Eltern aufgeschlitzt worden waren und man ihre Innereien quer durch das ganze Haus verteilt hatte, waren die Kinder im Schlaf erstickt worden. Sie hatten so friedlich gewirkt, als ob sie noch immer schliefen. Ein gnadenvoller Tod, so weit man in diesem Fall von Gnade sprechen konnte. Aber sie wusste, dass Nick besser damit klar kam, wenn er sicher sein konnte, dass zumindest die Kinder nicht gelitten hatten. Denn der Vater war förmlich zerstückelt worden. Die größte Wut des Täters/der Täter schien sich auf den Mann konzentriert zu haben.

Sie drehte sich wieder weg vom Fenster, das ihr einen Frieden vorgaukelte, der nicht existierte. Irgendwann, zwischen einem Atemzug und dem nächsten schlief sie ein.

~*~

Lautes Klopfen an ihrer Tür weckte sie knapp sechs Stunden später. Sie schrak hoch, warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr und sprang mit einem Fluch aus dem Bett. Sie hatte verschlafen!

"Ich komme", rief sie während sie hastig in ihre Jeans schlüpfte und sich ein Shirt überstreifte. Mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht riss sie die Tür auf und spürte wie ihr Lächeln/Grinsen ein wenig verrutschte, als nicht – wie erwartet – Gil vor der Tür stand, sondern Greg, der so müde aussah, wie sie sich immer noch fühlte.

"Morgen, Sarah“, nuschelte er, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und gähnte herzhaft. "Komm. Die anderen sind schon beim Frühstück."

Sie folgte ihm hinunter in den Frühstücksraum, der eher nach einem Wohnzimmer aussah. Nick und Gil saßen sich bereits am Tisch gegenüber. Beide hatten eine Tasse Kaffee in der Hand, hatten die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt und diskutierten über ein paar der gestern geschossenen Bilder, während Nick sich Corn Flakes in den Mund schaufelte. Anscheinend konnte wirklich nichts den gesunden, texanischen Appetit jemals stören. Nicht einmal Tatortfotos.

"Guten Morgen“, sagte sie mit aufgesetzter Fröhlichkeit. Gil und Nick sahen gleichzeitig auf und erwiderten den Gruß, bevor sie sich wieder einander zuwandten. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Irgendetwas an diesem Bild störte sie, auch wenn sie nicht genau sagen konnte was. Rasch setzte sie sich neben Gil, bevor Greg auch nur auf die Idee kommen konnte, diesen Platz für sich zu beanspruchen.

Bei der Pensionswirtin bestellte sie sich einen Kaffee und spürte ein ungutes Gefühl tief in ihrem Magen, als Gil für sich auch noch einen bestellte und "einen schwarzen Tee mit Milch für Nick, bitte."

Huh? Gil musste ihren irritierten Blick bemerkt haben, denn er sah sie an und lächelte. "Zuviel Kaffee am Morgen verträgt er nicht."

Dieser nickte nur und ergänzte: "Ich krieg sonst Magenschmerzen. Ich bin Frühstück um diese Zeit einfach nicht mehr gewöhnt."

Fand es denn keiner seltsam, dass Gil darüber Bescheid wusste? Und dass Nick es in Ordnung zu finden schien, wenn Gil sein Frühstück bestellte? Sie warf Greg einen raschen Blick zu, aber dieser gähnte nur in seine eigene Kaffeetasse und schien noch irgendwo im Halbschlaf zu sein.

Ein Anruf von Jim unterbrach ihre Grübeleien. Sie hatten eine Spur. Fünfzehn Minuten später waren sie wieder am Tatort und Sarah schob ihre Überlegungen in den Hintergrund.

~*~

Fassungslos starrte Sarah dem Mann nach, der laut fluchend und Gift und Galle spuckend von den Cops abgeführt wurde.

Ein eifersüchtiger Liebhaber.

Der Mann hatte einen Liebhaber gehabt, der es nicht ertragen konnte, dass sein Geliebter sich immer wieder gegen ihn und stattdessen für seine Familie entschieden hatte. Er hatte das Schattendasein als 'dreckiges Geheimnis' satt gehabt. So hatte er beschlossen, wenn er ihn nicht haben konnte, dass ihn keiner haben sollte.

Eine ganze Familie ausgelöscht, weil ein verliebter Mann ein einfaches Nein nicht akzeptieren konnte und ein weiterer sich nicht von seiner Familie trennen wollte.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Alles in Ordnung, Sarah?" Gils Stimme klang ein wenig besorgt und sie wandte den Kopf ein wenig, so dass sie ihn anschauen konnte.

"Ich versteh' es nicht, Gil. Wie kann man so ausrasten, nur wegen einem Nein?"

Eine lange Pause folgte und Sarah war fast schon überzeugt, dass Gil ihr gar nicht antworten würde, als sie seine Stimme wieder hörte: "Hast du schon mal jemanden so sehr geliebt, dass dir das Leben ohne diesen Menschen sinnlos erscheint? Ich heiße nicht gut, was er getan hat, aber bis zu einem gewissen Grad kann ich ihn verstehen."

Sie drehte sich überrascht um, doch Gil hatte sich schon abgewandt und ging hinüber zu seinem Tahoe. Greg und Nick hatten alles zusammen gepackt und warteten schon im Auto.

Langsam folgte sie ihm. Was hatte er damit gemeint, dass er den Mann verstehen konnte? Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf. Hatte sein Blick nicht ein wenig länger auf ihr verweilt als sonst? Meinte er damit vielleicht sie? Vielleicht wurde es endlich Zeit, dass sie ihre Zurückhaltung aufgab und die Initiative ergriff?

Sie würden noch eine Nacht in der kleinen Pension bleiben. Es dämmerte bereits und auf Gils Vorschlag hin, würden sie noch eine weitere Nacht in der kleinen Pension bleiben, um am nächsten Morgen ausgeschlafen nach Vegas zurückzukehren.

Diese Chance konnte sie nicht verstreichen lassen: In dieser Nacht würde sie zur Tat schreiten.

~*~

Es war kurz vor ein Uhr morgens und seit einer knappen Stunde hing komplette Stille über der Pension. Sarah erhob sich, streifte sich einen Morgenmantel über ihre schwarze Seidenunterwäsche und öffnete vorsichtig ihre Zimmertür.

Sie wusste, dass Gils Zimmer quer über dem Gang lag und leise, sich verstohlen nach rechts und links umschauend, schlich sie hinüber.

Für einen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie Klopfen sollte, aber dann verwarf sie diesen Gedanken wieder. Wenn Gil schon schlafen sollte, würde sie einfach in sein Bett schlüpfen und "Überraschung!" in sein Ohr flüstern.

Sachte drückte sie die Türklinke herunter. Glück gehabt. Die Tür war offen. Zentimeter für Zentimeter schob sie sie auf und steckte schließlich den Kopf ins Zimmer.

Und spürte, wie ihre Kinnlade nach unten sackte. Sie erstarrte, blickte fassungslos auf das Bild, das sich ihr bot. Das sie nie wieder vergessen würde.

Die Vorhänge am offenen Fenster waren nicht zugezogen, so dass Mondlicht ungehindert herein scheinen konnte.

Es fiel genau auf das Bett. Auf das Bett, auf dem Gil lag.

Nackt.

Ohne Bettdecke.

In seinen Armen, halb verdeckt von ihm, lag Nick.

Nackt.

Ohne Bettdecke.

Sie schluckte. Und zuckte leicht zusammen, als Nick sich bewegte. Er grummelte etwas Unverständliches im Schlaf und Gil zog ihn noch ein wenig näher zu sich heran. Ohne aufzuwachen. Weil er es gewöhnt zu sein schien. Weil er anscheinend Nick schon oft so im Arm gehalten hatte. Weil es für ihn normal war, dass sein Geliebter – ihr Verstand stolperte ein wenig über das Wort – sich im Schlaf bewegte und manchmal etwas vor sich hin grummelte.

Es war so normal für ihn, dass er nicht davon aufwachte.

Sie zog sich zurück, schloss die Tür leise hinter sich und schlich zurück in ihr eigenes Zimmer. Wie betäubt.

Wo sie sich jetzt immer noch befand. Und plötzlich ... plötzlich machte so viel Sinn. Warum Nick mitgekommen war, warum Gil wusste, dass Nick von zuviel Kaffee Magenschmerzen bekam, warum Nick spürte, wann Gil eine Pause brauchte und ihm genau im richtigen Moment eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen reichte.

Sie war so ein Idiot!!

Als sie sich wieder in ihr Bett legte, fühlte sie sich innerlich leer. Ausgebrannt. Und fragte sich, ob jetzt nicht der perfekte Zeitpunkt war, einen Ortswechsel in Erwägung zu ziehen.

~*~

Sarah greift nach ihrer Kaffeetasse und nimmt einen Schluck. Er ist mittlerweile nur noch lauwarm und sie verzieht leicht das Gesicht. Vielleicht hätte sie auf Jones hören und Tee bestellen sollen. Sie setzt die Tasse wieder ab und sieht ihren – hoffentlich – neuen Boss an, der ihr schweigend zugehört hat.

"Was genau hat dich am meisten gestört?", fragt Jack Harkness sie jetzt. Für einen Augenblick weiß sie nicht, was sie antworten soll und schaut ihn nur an, bis er erklärend fortfährt. "Hat dich gestört, dass sie zusammen waren? Oder dass du es nicht gemerkt hast?"

Sie senkt den Blick wieder und zuckt mit den Schultern. "Beides, denke ich. Ich dachte immer, ich wäre so ein guter Beobachter und die Beiden haben ihre ... Beziehung fast zwei Jahre vor mir geheim gehalten. Das ganze Labor hat es gewusst, nur ich nicht. Sie haben es mir nicht gesagt, weil sie wussten, dass ich diesen ... Crush hatte. Auf Gil. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie sich über mich lustig gemacht haben oder ob sie mich schonen wollten."

"Und am Schluss war es dir egal." Es ist keine Frage, doch Sarah nickt.

"Ja. Ich bin gegangen. Auf einmal waren all die Zeichen da, die ich vorher nicht gesehen habe. Nicht sehen *wollte* wahrscheinlich." Ein weiterer Schluck Kaffee. Kalt ist er auch nicht besser. Jack sagt, dass Iantos Kaffee gut ist. Der hier ist es sicherlich nicht. "Ich meine ... wie blind bin ich eigentlich gewesen? Sie sind fast jede Nacht zusammen ins Labor gekommen und genauso oft am Morgen zusammen gegangen. Sie haben fast all ihre Pausen zusammen verbracht. Und dann in Gils Büro ..."

Sie spürt, wie sie rot wird, als sie an den einen Zwischenfall denkt, der sie endgültig bewogen hat zu gehen.

Jacks Grinsen wird fast schon unmenschlich breit. "Hast du sie zusammen ertappt?"

Sie nickt, ihr Blick ist starr auf die Tischdecke gerichtet und sie zuckt nur ein wenig zusammen, als Jack in schallendes Gelächter ausbricht.

"Oh Gott ... du wirst dich wunderbar mit Gwen verstehen. Ihr ist das Gleiche passiert. Mit Ianto und mir."

Sarahs Kopf schießt hoch und sie guckt Jack genau in die Augen, der ihren Blick ungerührt erwidert.

"Du und ... Ianto?"

Jack nickt. "Hast du ein Problem damit?"

Sie starrt ihn an. Jack starrt zurück. Dann holt er tief Luft. "Schau, Sarah. Wir haben ... zwei unserer Mitarbeiter sind ... wir haben zwei Stellen frei und mir wurde gesagt, dass du verdammt gut bist in dem, was du tust. Im Moment sind wir zu dritt. Gwen, Ianto und ich. Gwen ist verheiratet. Ihr Mann Rhys weiß was sie macht. Ianto ... Ianto und ich sind ein Paar. Wir lieben uns. Wir streiten uns. Manchmal werfen wir uns Ausdrücke an den Kopf, der einem Seemann die Schamesröte ins Gesicht treibt und dann haben wir Versöhnungssex, bei dem eine Hure noch was lernen könnte. Wenn du damit klar kommst, dann ist das okay. Dann bist du in unserem Team herzlich willkommen. Wenn nicht ... ich denke, dass ich ein paar Verbindungen spielen lassen kann, um dir einen anderen Job zu besorgen."

Er sieht sie lang und intensiv an und Sarah weiß, dass von ihrer Antwort ihre Zukunft abhängt.

~*~

Jack sieht die junge Frau durchdringend an. Sie weiß nicht, wer sie hierher empfohlen hat. Weiß nicht, dass Nick Stokes aus Las Vegas, mit dem Jack vor vielen Jahren auf einem Kongress mal ein heißes Wochenende verbracht hat, sich vor kurzem mit ihm in Verbindung gesetzt hat.

"Sie kann hier nicht mehr bleiben, Jack. Sie kann weder mir noch Gil in die Augen schauen, seitdem sie uns ... na ja, du kannst es dir ja denken wobei, ertappt hat."

Jack konnte das heftige Erröten von Nick fast hören und lachte laut.

"Schön, dass du es lustig findest“, knurrte Nick und Jack lachte noch lauter.

"Ist sie gut?", fragte er schließlich, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Und dann durfte er sich eine geschlagene Stunde anhören, *wie* gut Sarah Sidle in ihrem Job war.

Nun sitzt sie ihm gegenüber und er wartet noch immer auf ihre Antwort.

Schließlich lehnt sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück, holt tief Luft und strahlt ihn dann an. Das Strahlen kommt plötzlich und Jack ist für einen Moment wie geblendet.

"Ich freu mich schon auf Iantos Kaffee", sagt sie.

Und Jack weiß, dass er Nick noch heute Abend anrufen wird, um ihm für die neue Mitarbeiterin zu danken.

Ende


End file.
